


The Little Merman

by joaniemalfoy



Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Dom Harry Potter, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Third Person, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waistcoats, draco is a bottom i will die on this hill, draco is a mermaid LMFAO, draco is a princess i will also die on this hill, fairytale, oh my god draco looks so good in waistcoats i will also die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always lived under the sea with his father, the king of merfolk. He's always been fascinated by human things, and even risks it all to become a human. What happens when he only has three days to make Prince Harry fall in love with him and he can't even speak? Will his soul be the sea witches forever?Or will he live happily ever after?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100549
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cascade00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade00/gifts).



> god dayum this took a while LMFAO cinderella was easier because thats my favorites fairytale and this movie is a little longer but ITS HERE! YAY! ONLY TOOK ME FOREVER!
> 
> anyways, as always, kudos is always appreciated. the next story will be a spin-off of the story rapunzel! i am still taking requests :)
> 
> if you haven't looked at my account, i strictly do bottom/sub draco. i'm so sorry, but i won't write one where harry is the princess or damsel. nonetheless, please enjoy this story! the next story should be out in a little over a week. until then, i may post a few oneshots! (smut, probably lmao)
> 
> i'd also like to gift this work to Cascade00 and thank you for requesting this! i haven't gotten many requests so i'm very happy you were interested in seeing more in this series. thank you for the support!
> 
> please enjoy! rated teen and up for language and a little suggestiveness (very light, and its just kissing lmfao)

The stadium underwater was lit beautifully as trumpets warmed up to announce King Lucius and his children. Mer-people swam to their seats, eager to watch as well. Lucius had six daughters and one son. His son was the youngest, and known throughout the kingdom to be the most charming and beautiful. He cherished all his children, but there was something special about Draco, his son. Yet Draco always seemed to be in some sort of trouble.

“His royal highness,” The small seahorse announced, “King Lucius!” Lucius came out on a shell-carriage, pulled by only the finest dolphins. The dolphins happily carried him and his trident toward the booth, where he would watch his children be announced. 

“And announcing the composer, Sirius!” The seahorse then said. Lucius sighed inwardly. He’d never really liked Sirius, with his cocky attitude and all that, but his wife, Narcissa, had been very close with him because they’re siblings. He didn’t have the heart to fire him, and his music was truly good. 

“I’m eager to see the concert, Sirius,” Lucius said as he swam over. 

“Yes, yes, your children are so very talented, they will not disappoint!” Sirius said, gazing onto the stage. 

“Draco especially,” Lucius said, glancing at Sirius. 

Sirius nodded, “Yes, truly.” Sirius glances toward the sun. “Ah, about time we’ve started then, aye?” Lucius just shooed him off. 

Sirius prepared his music and then the orchestra began. Everything looked beautiful, and Lucius smiled as his six daughters sang to him and introduced themselves to the world that already knew each of their names. 

_“Pansy!”_

_“Daphne!”_

_“Astoria!”_

_“Hannah!”_ _  
__“Luna!”_

_“And Lavender!”_

The crescendo began as they began to introduce the youngest and the only son, Draco. Lucius was eager for the sea world to see his beautiful son. He was always affectionate toward him due to Narcissa’s love. Yet sometimes he was a mischief maker, and got on Lucius’ last nerve. 

The shell then opened, as it was empty. There were shocked gasps and confused glances. 

“Draco!” Lucius yelled with rage. 

Draco gazed at the ship in absolute awe. A shipwreck! Bound to have tons of human-things. 

“Draco, wait for me!” Flounder, his fish-friend called out. He was rather slow. Draco huffed. “You know I can’t swim that fast,” Flounder murmured when he finally caught up. 

“There it is,” Draco whispered, gazing at the shipwreck. Flounder gulped. 

“Yeah, super cool. Now let’s get out of here. I think I forgot to--” 

“No, you’re not getting cold fins,” Draco said, tugging him along. Flounder whined. Draco swam closer, about to enter into one of the broken windows.

“Alright then,” He said, “But I’m going inside. You can stay here and watch out for sharks, ‘kay?” He smirked as Flounder gulped. 

“Actually, I think it’ll be better if we use the buddy system,” Flounder said miserably. Draco just grinned, ducking inside. Draco gazed around at all the old skeletons and treasures until he heard a large bang. 

Flounder came screaming, running into Draco’s arms. “You alright?” Draco asked. Flounder, trembling, nodded and smiled. 

Draco then swam up, a glint catching his eye. “Oh my god,” Draco breathed, “Oh my god!” He ran to the metal object, holding it up. What was it? “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” He asked, admiring it. 

Then came the rumble. 

“Shit.” 

“Run!” 

A large shark crashed through the old shipwreck, chasing after them. They went up and down and around, swimming for their lives. Draco clumsily dropped his bag, and with a beating heart, swooped to get it. 

The two bolted out of the wreck, the shark close behind. Draco swam faster, forgetting about Flounder for a second. He turned to see him get bonked in the head and become dizzy, the shark taking advantage of that. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Draco grumbled, rushing over and grabbing Flounder through a metal hoop. He ducked quickly, the shark lodging itself inside, stuck. 

“Let’s go find Olivander,” Draco said, recovering quickly. Flounder, still thoroughly shaken up, just nodded. 

“Olivander!” Draco called, swimming closer to the small island of rocks that lay his seagull friend. Olivander looked up, aiming a large stick at Draco. It was called a telescope or something, Draco was pretty sure. 

“We have human stuff,” Draco said breathlessly, dropping his bag of trinkets at Ollivanders feet. Ollivander rummaged through it, pulling out the shiny metal thing from earlier. 

“This!” He exclaimed. “This is special.” 

Draco beamed, “What is it?” 

“A dinglehopper!” Ollivander said confidently. “Humans use it to make their hair fancy and brush it out.” Draco glowed. 

“You can also make music out of it!” Ollivander started drumming the rock, singing out of pitch to a song that didn’t exist.

Draco’s face dropped. “The concert!”

“Was that today?” Flounder whimpered. 

“Oh my god, my father’s gonna kill me,” Draco whined, grabbing the dinglehopper. “Thank you, Ollivander!” He swam away, ducking under the water. 

“Anytime, Draco!”

Gazing at the glowing bubble, she watched Draco’s figure swim off. “Hurry home, princess. Wouldn’t want to miss daddy’s celebration, right?” She scoffed.

Dolores Umbridge crossed her arms, leaning against a ledge. “Stupid royals. They celebrate while I’m banished,” Umbridge slid downward, circling the podium that thrived with magic. “Now look at me,” She sighed at her figure and ugly face. 

“Crabbe! Goyle!” She yelled. Two stinging eels rushed into the underwater cave, greeting Umbridge with sharp teeth. “I want you to keep an eye on this frail, pretty son of Lucius. He may be the key to our success…” 

“I don’t know what to do with you!” 

Draco cringed at his father’s words. “Father, I’m sorry! It slipped my mind--” 

“The celebration was ruined. And it was practically in honor of you, Draco! Sirius here was sent into so much humiliation that he hadn’t talked for the rest of the day,” Lucius fumed, “It’s entirely your fault!” 

“No it wasn’t!” Flounder cut in, “It was the shark's fault, honest! He was like WAPOW! And we were like AHHHH! And he was like KABLOOM! And then we beat him and we were like WHEW! And then there was a seagull who was all ‘this, that, blah blah’--” 

“Seagull?!” Lucius roared. 

“Shit,” Draco said under his breath. 

“You could have been seen by one of the barbarians! The _humans!_ I don’t want to see my youngest and only son on a fishing hook, is that clear? You are not to go to the surface _ever.”_ Lucius boomed. Draco flinched at the tone, shrinking back. 

He just huffed, swimming away. Humans are not barbarians. 

He swam quickly, barely noticing Flounder struggling to keep up. He paused and waited, then continued toward his favorite place in the world. His grotto. 

He pulled aside a boulder, letting Flounder in, then ducking inside after him.

The grotto was full of treasures he’d found on shores and shipwrecks. He collected them. He was absolutely fascinated by humans. 

“Draco, are you okay?” Flounder asked once they were inside. Draco slouched down, frowning. He examined the dinglehopper. 

“If I could just make him understand…” Draco whispered, “I mean, seriously? Barbarians? Look at all this stuff! How could you look at all this and think that it’s cruel?” 

Draco swam up, “One may think I have everything. But it’s not even half. Not even _close_ to half. There are so many things to discover, learn about… I want more.” 

Draco beamed, fantasizing about what it would be like to be human. For only a day. “I want to be a human. Where the people are. I could walk, dance, leap… they stay all day under a blazing sun, wandering _free.”_ Draco wishes with all his heart he could be a human. 

“I bet humans understand,” Draco huffed, “I bet they don’t keep their son cooped up like a baby. I’m seventeen! Gosh!” 

“I would be so much happier being part of their world,” Draco whispered, looking at a frowning flounder. A crash came from behind him, revealing a red crab. “Sirius!” 

“How could you! What is all this? Reminiscing about being human? If Lucius knew--” 

“You wouldn’t tell him, would you?” Draco paled. Sirius huffed. “Please, Sirius, he would never understand! He’d keep me in his eyesight every hour of the day.” 

“Draco, you’re under pressure,” Sirius said, “You’re confused! I’ll take you back home. We can have a nice meal, forget about the human--”

A shadow covered the top of the grotto. 

Draco glanced at Sirius, then swam up. Draco reached the surface, gasping as he gazed at the ship. A ship! He’d never seen one that wasn’t wrecked. There were bright colors in the sky, too, that looked like they were celebrating something. 

Draco, mesmerized, swam closer. He used his arm strength to pull him up the ladder to take a peak on board. What he saw made him nostalgic. Sailors in stripes danced as a grey animal bounced around, what seemed to be barking happily. 

It then sniffed the air, bounding over toward Draco. Draco gasped and ducked, but curiously looked over at him. A rough tongue licked across his face, causing him to giggle.

“Hedwig! C’mere girl!” A man said, calling the animal over. Draco looked toward the voice. He went wide-eyed, grinning like an idiot.

Who was _that?_

The man looked Draco’s age. He had shaggy black hair and a tall figure. He wore simple blue trousers, like the other sailors, and a white tunic that was open. His eyes looked sea-green. Draco fell head-over-heels for this human. 

“Draco!” A seagull flew and bonked his head next to Draco. Draco smiled at Ollivander. “Quite a show, eh?” Ollivander asked loudly. 

Draco shushed him, “They’ll hear you.” Draco looked back at the brunet human, “I’ve never seen humans this close before… he’s handsome, isn’t he?” 

“Silence! Silence!” A man in a fancy suit with purple stepped forward. “It is my honor and privilege to announce Prince Harry’s arrival at his home kingdom.” 

Harry smiled, “Thanks, Grim.” Grimsby huffed.

“You _do_ know it’s because your parents wish you to be married, correct?” Grim sighed. The other sailors on the boat jeered and laughed. Harry laughed nervously, pulling out a pole to see through. A telowobbler. 

He looked out to the large island, which was the kingdom. “The entire kingdom wants to see you happily married to a man or woman that you love. You’re seventeen, it’s about time you take responsibility.”

“They’re out there, Grim. I just haven’t found them yet,” Harry said, “When I know, I’ll know. It’ll be love at first sight. It’ll just hit me! Like lightning!” 

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Draco looked beyond nervously. “That can’t be good,” Grimsby said. Wind started blowing quicker. 

“Hurricane!” A sailor bellowed. 

“Stand fast, secure the riggin’!” Another said. Sailors began rushing around as rain started to pour. A wave splashed over, knocking everybody down. Things escalated. 

Draco held on for dear life as he watched Harry run toward the spinning wheel and stop it effortlessly. Draco was then flung back into the water. He desperately swam back up, watching in anguish as the ship was struck by lightning, and caught on fire. 

People began being flung off the ship.

Draco didn’t know why, but he swam for Harry. He ducked when he saw the men who fell out get into a lifeboat. Harry pulled the man, Grim, on. Harry then spotted the barking animal. Hedwig was still on the burning boat. 

Harry, despite protest, leaped out of the boat and began climbing the ladder again. He grabbed Hedwig, running to get off the quickly breaking boat. Draco watched the animal jump off, but Harry did not. 

Draco spotted Harry’s limp body sink under the surface of the water. He dived after him. He swam him to the surface of the near island, hoping he was alive. 

Dropping him onto the warm sand, Draco dragged himself closer. He gazed at the human more close-up now. He had a jagged lightning bolt scar--ironic--on his forehead. His lips were slightly parted and Draco’s could tell he was breathing. 

Draco reached over and pushed a stray strand of hair off his face. Gosh, he was so beautiful. 

“The things I would give to be with you,” Draco whispered, tilting his head. Harry began moving, holding Draco’s hand tighter. Draco then looked to see the barking animal and a voice call for Harry. 

Glancing at Harry once more, he went back to the ocean and ducked behind a rock as Grimsby and Hedwig came closer. 

“A boy,” Harry said quietly, “A boy saved me. He-- He was like an angel, I swear.” 

Draco felt himself smile and blush.

“I think you’ve swallowed a bit too much seawater,” Grimsby said, “Let’s go back to the castle, yes?” 

Draco watched them leave, a longing feeling in his stomach. 

“What the hell guys,” Hannah sat down on a boulder next to her sisters. “Have you guys noticed what I noticed?” Pansy immediately jumped up. 

“Draco’s acting weird, isn’t he!?” Pansy said, Hannah nodding frantically.

Lavender then gaped. “I noticed that, too! He seems to be… out of it.” 

Daphne and Astoria looked up. Astoria had been braiding Daphne’s hair, listening to the conversation. “Do you think he’s loopy? He’s been hanging around that human stuff, right? He’s surely caught something,” Daphne said, huffing.

Luna then spoke up, “It’s none of that. He’s completely okay.” 

Astoria raised an eyebrow, “Then what’s up with him?” Luna paused in front of the mirror, turning to look at her sisters.

“You really don’t get it?” Luna asked. The girls shook their heads. “It’s quite obvious, really. He’s in _love.”_

As the sisters were about to make an outburst, Draco swam in. He was humming to himself, stopping when he noticed the girls’ faces. 

“Who is it?!” They all demanded, bombarding him with questions. Draco blushed pink. What did they know?

“Who is who?” Draco asked slowly, swimming and sitting down on a ledge. His sisters immediately swam around him.

“C’mon,” Lavender said, “The lucky merman! You’re so obviously in love.” 

Draco felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh,” He whispered, “Well, um, I’ll tell you… tomorrow. Tomorrow, okay?” 

The girls just sighed but nodded. Draco immediately swam away, Flounder swimming close by. He went to the grotto, sighing as he laid on the ledge. “Gosh, I’d give anything to be human,” Draco murmured, “To be with Harry.” 

Draco stretched, gazing toward the entrance. “Father!” He immediately sat up, turning a cherry red. Lucius looked furious. 

“Have you lost your mind?” He yelled. Draco was at a loss for words. “What is all this? Do you never learn?” Draco didn’t know how to explain himself. 

“Humans are dangerous! What must I do to keep you away from them?” He yelled even louder. Draco flinched. 

“They’re kind, father!” Draco insisted. Lucius looked furious. He raised his trident. “No!” Draco tried to stop him, but he already started destroying all the treasures he had spent years retrieving. The grotto was slowly crumbling, all the human things gone. 

“Stay away from humans.” His father said coldly, leaving. 

Draco slumped onto a hedge, bursting into tears. “Draco--” 

“Go away,” Draco sobbed. Flounder looked down, just nodding and swimming away. Draco would never forgive him. He wanted to just disappear. 

“Poor little prince,” A scratchy voice said. Draco looked up slowly, lips swollen and nose red from crying. Two electric eels swarmed around him. 

“If only we could help you disappear. Become human…” The other said.

“Oh, but Crabbe, we _can.”_

Draco’s eyes widened, “You can?” The eels snickered. Draco didn’t know how trustworthy eels were, but if they could help him, he was willing. “How?” 

“Follow us, Dolores will tell you everything,” The one, Crabbe, smiled. It wasn’t a very kind smile. Almost intimidating. 

“Alright,” Draco breathed, glancing at the castle in the distance. 

Draco had been swimming with the eels for a while now. “This way,” The other eel, Goyle, said. Draco followed them into a large cave, gazing around. It looked menacing. Draco had a sinking feeling in his gut and suddenly felt nauseous. 

“Come in, child,” a peppy yet stone-cold voice said. Draco swam closer, nearly gasping. A woman was sitting in front of a mirror, applying pink lipstick. The upper half of her body looked normal. Her lower half, however, was half-octopus. 

“So, your dilemma…” She turned to face Draco. “You’re in love with a human. A Prince-- Prince Harry, of all people. Well, the only way to make your dreams come true is to… become human.” She smiled innocently at Draco. 

“Can you… do that?” Draco asked, giddy. Dolores nodded. 

“That’s what I do best! I help people like you. Poor, unfortunate souls like you,” Dolores chirped up, “Well, at a price, of course.”

“Name it,” Draco asked. 

“Draco, I will make you a potion,” Dolores explained, “It will turn you human for three days, no more or no less. But before sunset on the third day, you must get pretty Prince Harry to fall in love with you. Well, he has to kiss you. True love’s kiss. If he succeeds to kiss you on the third day, you will remain human and be together forever,” Dolores looked back at Draco as she prepared the cauldron. 

“But if you don’t, you turn back into a merman,” Dolores grinned, “And your soul belongs to me. Do we have a deal?” 

Draco considered this. “Either way I’ll never see my sisters or father again…” He suddenly felt guilty. “Maybe this isn’t a good--” 

“Oh, true, true,” Dolores said, “But you’ll have the man of your desires, right? Life is full of tough choices, Draco.” 

Draco pursed his lips. Dolores continued, “Oh, and we haven’t discussed the subject of payment. You can’t get something for nothing! Oh, but what should it be?” 

“I don’t have--” 

“Your voice,” Dolores decided quickly. “No talking or singing. You can certainly win Harry over by your looks! I’ve heard he’s a sucker for blonds.”

Draco blushed, spluttering. “You mustn’t forget the importance of body language,” Dolores winked. Draco, if possible, blushed harder. 

Suddenly, Dolores was holding a glowing parchment. “If you want your sweet princey, you must take the toll. It’s a small thing, really,” Dolores urged, “Sign at the bottom.” 

Draco licked his lips. For Harry. He grabbed the quill and signed his name. 

Draco gasped as he felt his voice go blank. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t speak, he was helpless. He then felt tingles all over his body, his brain going fuzzy and he felt dizzy. 

Then he couldn’t breathe. His lungs filled with water as he desperately kicked his… what? Legs! Oh my god! 

Draco pulled himself to the surface, gasping for breath. A wave washed over him and he stumbled onto the surface. He was naked except for cotton green shorts that looked a lot like his tail had. He felt exposed, though. He sat up, looking at his legs. 

“Draco!” Flounder's voice called. Draco looked up, about to call back. Then he remembered. Sirius followed after him. 

“Oh, my! You’re doomed! Absolutely doomed!” Sirius complained, “If you would have just stayed away--” He was interrupted by barking. Draco’s head whipped around, sitting up straight. Could that be Hedwig?

Hedwig came bounding toward Draco, knocking him onto his back and attacking his face with licks. Draco laughed, well-- tried to laugh--, for it tickled a lot. Hedwig calmed down a tiny bit, letting Draco sit up.

“Hedwig! What are you…” Prince Harry rounded a corner, Draco and Harry locking eyes. Draco’s heart fluttered. “Sorry about him,” Harry said, chuckling. 

Draco just shrugged and nodded, Harry helping him stand. Draco’s legs immediately gave out. “Wow-- hey, sorry,” Harry said, helping Draco a bit more. “Are you alright?” Draco just nodded. “You seem familiar for some reason,” Harry laughed nervously. 

Draco bit his bottom lip. He wished he could say something. Anything. “What’s your name?” He asked. _Draco._ Draco immediately scoffed, remembering he couldn’t speak. He tapped at his throat. “Oh, you can’t speak?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Well, er, I’m Harry. And by the looks of it, you’ve probably been through something. Let’s head back to the castle, alright? Get you cleaned up.” 

Draco nodded, smiling. 

“Harry, be real,” Grimsby said, “You really think he is the one you have been dreaming about?” Harry gazed out the window and toward the sea. 

“Grim, he was real. He wasn’t a dream,” Harry said, “And I… I don’t know. The boy I saw was sort of humming, and he can’t speak--” 

“Well, we are aware he went through some injuries. Not to add to your delusions, but there is still a possibility that is the man that saved you,” Grim pointed out. Harry considered this. The boy had pretty blond hair that looked nearly white. His skin was fair and porceiling, soft, too. His eyes were a marvelous grey, like a storm cloud.

Harry was just about to say something when there was giggling from a handmaid. “Don’t be shy, honey!” Carlotta said, urging the blond boy further. The blond wore pink trousers and a silk white shirt. He looked beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. 

“Come now, you must be famished,” Grimsby said, then murmured, “Quite a sight, isn’t he? If you don’t find your angel, I suggest you marry him.” 

The three of them seated, Harry and Grim making light conversation. “So, is there a name we can call you?” Grim asked as they waited for the meal. 

The blond nodded, but shrugged as he tapped his throat. Harry found himself gazing at the man as their meals were brought out. “Sorry, what was that?” Harry asked. Grim huffed. 

“I suggest you give your guest a tour of the kingdom. To sightsee,” Grim repeated. Harry nodded, the idea wasn’t half bad. 

He then smiled at the blond boy, “How about we sightsee the town tomorrow? I could take you out on a boat and give you a tour.” 

The boy smiled softly, nodding.

Draco gazed out of the window and out onto the sea. The moonlight made the water look as if someone splattered silver paint onto it. 

“Draco! We need to make a plan!” Sirius said from inside the bedroom. Draco huffed, turning and closing the window behind him. He stepped inside, picking up the dinglehopper and brushing through his hair. 

There was then a knock at his door. He went to open it, Harry at the door. He looked even better close up. He smiled. “Hello, I came to see everything was alright?” Draco nodded, letting him inside. He felt giddy being this close to him. 

He handed Draco a small pile of clothes. “I brought you some clothes to sleep in. They were mine from when I was younger,” Harry explained. Draco smiled his thanks and accepted them. Draco was much more lithe than Harry, for Harry was much taller and slightly more muscular. Not that Draco was complaining.

Draco tugged off his shirt, unaware of the Prince staring him down with a goofy grin. Draco pulled on the shirt, which was a little oversized, and then noticed Harry. He wished he could kiss him and have a conversation, but that’s not how it worked. It was Harry that needed to kiss him. “Well,” Harry said, his face a satisfying pink, “I’ll leave you to get changed. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Draco nodded. 

Harry left, closing the door quietly behind him. Draco then continued changing, still in awe of his legs. He felt like he could run. Well, he could. It was hard to explain. He wasn’t the best at this walking thing, but he was certainly better.

He flopped onto the soft bed, sighing silently. “We need to get that boy to kiss you. He’s obviously not sure if you want it, and I don’t want to risk anything. He has to initiate it,” Sirius said from the nightstand. 

Sirius then went on a tangent on what Draco should do on the boat ride the next evening, and Draco eventually slipped off to sleep. 

Harry laughed and waved as he left through the castle gates on a buggy, the boy sitting next to him. Harry wore the simple clothes he wore daily, the white blouse and navy trousers. The boy next to him looked beautiful as always, wearing a white blouse with a black waistcoat and blue trousers. He looked wonderful in blue, too. 

They rode into town, hopping off the buggy and walking around the square. The blond was in awe of absolutely everything, like an excited puppy or something. It was rather cute. The blond grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to a square where people were dancing. 

Harry, blushing but smiling, led him over. The two began dancing, the boys’ smile bright. He looked beautiful. His lips were cherry red. Harry wished dearly he could lean over and kiss him, but what if he didn’t want it? What if he got angry? 

As they finished up, Harry had bought the blond a small white rose from one of the markets, which he insisted Harry put into his hair. Harry plucked off the thorns and slid it into the blond’s already stunning white hair, but smiled and stayed in awe. Gosh. 

Later they went to the small lagoon, surrounded by willow trees and bright flowers. Harry loved coming here, and taking the blond here was just something he insisted on doing. 

Something was screaming at him to kiss him right then and there. The blond was looking around with a small smile, licking his dry lips. _“Kiss the boy.”_

“Did you hear something?” Harry asked, looking to the side. All he saw was a red crab. He shrugged, looking back at the blond. 

The two locked eyes. Harry watched as the blond bit his bottom lip. They seemed closer now. All Harry had to do was lean in. 

Harry shook his head, frowning. He looked away. He didn’t want to upset him.

“You know, I feel bad not knowing your name,” Harry said, trying to change the subject in his mind. “Maybe I could guess?”

The blond shrugged, a grin coming back onto his face.

“Is it… Hunter?” The blond made a weird face. Harry laughed, “Erm… Larry?” The blond looked exasperated. Harry was hopeless. 

_“Draco.”_

“Draco?” He asked. Draco nodded, smiling bright. Harry raised his eyebrows. “That’s a beautiful name,” He whispered, although he didn’t mean to. 

Draco reached over and took his hand, which Harry squeezed. “Okay, Draco,” He said. He liked the way that rolled off his tongue. Tongue. His gaze lingered onto Draco’s lips again.

Draco leaned in softly, smiling innocently. Harry also leaned in, holding his breath. _Please don’t push me away._ He watched as Draco closed his eyes. 

Harry’s nose was now touching Draco’s, and then he was drenched in water. “What the--” He looked across from him and saw that water had mysteriously poured on the two of them. Harry was laughing, but Draco looked genuinely shocked and… sad?

“Here, we’ll go back to the castle and get you some dry clothes,” Harry said, a bit disappointed, too. 

Harry was standing on his balcony, looking out into the grey night. “Harry,” Grimsby said, “If I may… that boy is in flesh and blood. He’s here now. And he’s right in front of your eyes.” Harry gazed up to the window where Draco’s room was. “I say, take him before it's too late.” 

Harry smiled. Draco truly made him head over heels. But--

What?

The humming. Who was humming? Where was that coming from? Harry looked down to see a girl with long black hair wandering on the shore, singing. That tune. The one they sang as they saved him from the storm. _That was her!_ _  
_As he looked closer, his mind became foggy. His head rang and his eyes glazed over. All he could think about was her.

Involuntarily, somehow. 

“Draco! Draco you did it!” Ollivander came flying through the open door in the early morning, gold sun seeping through. Draco woke slowly, rubbing his eyes.

“He did what?” Sirius asked sleepily. Ollivander looked exasperated.

“As if you don’t know! You’re marrying the prince! Tonight!” Ollivander said, smiling and shaking Draco’s hand. Draco looked confused still. 

Draco then bolted out of bed, throwing on a simple blouse and brown trousers, brushing through his hair. He ran out of the room, heart pounding. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he stopped. Along with his sinking heart.

“We wish to be married this afternoon. As soon as possible,” Harry said. His voice was monotone and his eyes were cold. Draco ducked behind a pillar so he wouldn’t be seen. 

Who was that girl? She was beautiful. God, Draco was about to cry. 

And he did cry. He balled his eyes out.

He watched as the wedding ship left the dock, Harry and the maiden aboard. Draco bit his bottom lip to keep from crying again, but he couldn’t help it. He’d blown it. 

“Draco!” 

Draco looked up as Ollivander flew into view. He didn’t want to deal with his bullshit. He wanted to crawl into a grotto and die. 

“Draco, it’s important!” Ollivander said, landing on the dock without grace. “I was flying over the ship-- and I heard your voice, so I stopped by. It’s the sea witch, Draco! He’s gonna marry Harry to ruin your life and take over the sea world!” 

Draco gasped silently, looking toward the sunset. _You must make him fall in love with you before the sun sets._

Draco dived into the water, swimming as fast as he could. Man, these feet _sucked._

“I’ll alert Lucius!” Sirius said, diving into the water. Flounder came bounding up, helping Draco swim faster to the large boat. 

“I’ll stall the wedding!” Ollivander squawked and flew toward the boat. 

After far too long, Draco reached the boat, climbing on. He was hit with a gust of wind, everything on his body going dry. “What the hell?” Draco murmured to himself.

Wait. 

“Oh my god,” Draco whispered, touching his throat. He then locked eyes with Harry. 

“Draco?” Harry whispered. “You can talk… you’re the one!” He ran down the aisle toward him and held both of his hands. “It was you the whole time.” 

“I wanted to tell you, Harry, but I couldn’t,” Draco explained, Draco’s throat got caught up and jolted to look at the sun. 

“You’re too late!” Dolores cried, coming after him in his octopus form. Harry grasped Draco. Draco now had his fish tail back.

“Please, Harry--” Dolores grabbed his wrists, jumping into the ocean. 

“Draco!” 

Dolores gripped Draco as she swam through the ocean, Draco trying to claw her off. “Dolores! Stop right there!” A booming voice called.

Draco looked to see his father, Lucius, and immediately looked down in shame. 

“Ah! King Malfoy! Such a lovely evening, hm?” Dolores said with a fake smile. 

“Let. Him. Go.” Draco’s father said, pointing his trident at Dolores.

Dolores scowled, “Not a chance, daddy-kins. He made a deal with me and he won’t break it. He’s mine now.” Dolores held up the gold parchment.

“Father, I didn’t know! I didn’t mean to, I swear, I was just--” Draco was then being held back by Crabbe and Goyle as Dolores was thrown into the rock, Lucius’ trident trying to blast the paper. It wouldn’t break. Dolores laughed evilly. 

“It’s a legal contract, dear, it’s completely unbreakable,” Dolores laughed, “Even for _you.”_ Dolores then hummed, “Of course, you could make an exchange…” 

“Father, no!” Draco begged, the scroll wrapped around his body as he began to shrink. His soul was being ripped out of him. 

Lucius frowned, closing his eyes. “Consider it done, Dolores. Let him go.” Dolores cackled, Draco immediately feeling his soul being brought back into him. 

Then his dad was gone, all that was left was a crown and a trident. Dolores grabbed the trident and placed the crown on her head with a cocky smile. “You ugly witch!” Draco cried, lunging after her.

“Get off, brat!” Dolores threw him into a stonehenge. “Contract or not, I’ll kill you!” She then yelped as something sliced her arm.

“Harry look out!” Draco said. Harry began to swim back up, losing oxygen. She begged as Crabbe and Goyle went after him.

“Say goodbye to your little prince,” Dolores chuckled, pointing the trident at him. Draco grabbed her hair and pulled her so the aim was just slightly off. 

Then, she blasted Crabbe and Goyle dead. “No!” She cried. Draco swam away from her, trying to reach the surface of the water. 

He reached the surface, “Harry, you need to get away from here.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

“I lost you once, I can’t lose you again,” Harry said, kissing the top of his head. The ground shook and Draco and Harry swam for their lives. A giant version of Dolores came out of the water, laughing maniacally. 

A wave crashed down as Dolores controlled it, Harry and Draco flying apart from each other. She then created a whirlpool, sucking in everything, including the old shipwrecks that lie beneath them. 

Draco was then blasted by Dolores’ trident into the center of the whirlpool. He coughed, looking around desperately for Harry. 

“So much for true love, Draco Malfoy!” Dolores laughed gutorally and aimed the trident at him. Draco braced himself, on the verge of tears. 

Then Dolores cried out. One of the shipwrecks had stabbed her in the gut. She was then struck by lightning, dubbing over and going limp. The sea calmed down and the rain cleared up, Draco plummeted by the whirlpool that was once there. 

Draco found Harry’s body and brought him to the beach, leaning over him. He was breathing, he was fine, but Draco’s heart sunk. For he knew there was now no way he could be with Harry. He ran a hand down Harry’s cheek, hot tears running down his face. 

Draco then felt his body tingle and his heart speed up. He looked down and saw his legs, covered by light blue trousers made of fine silk. He beamed, looking up to see his father and Sirius. “Thank you!” Draco cried, looking back at Harry.

Harry woke up slowly. “Draco,” He whispered. Draco didn’t waste any time, leaning over and kissing Harry deeply. Harry placed his hand on Draco’s waist, groaning appreciatively. 

“I love you,” Draco whispered, placing chaste kisses on Harry’s lips. 

Harry sat up, kissing Draco once more. “I love you, Draco.” 

And they lived happily ever after. 

**End.**


End file.
